


Sing for me Songbird.

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, RP, gay gay gayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very fluffy and cute kiss, Maizono and Sonia deside to take things further.</p><p>*NOT A JOKEFIC*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing for me Songbird.

**Author's Note:**

> Achivement Earned!  
>  Baby's first Smutfic!  
>  That's pretty creepy for a baby's first... 0_0

Sonia blushed, gently kissing Maizono on the lips with her face growing a deeper shade by the second. Maizono blushed as she felt the blonde's soft lips pressing against her own, although it only lasted for a second. Sonia pulled back, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry Maizono-sempai.." she mumbled, fiddling with a stand of stray hand before snapping back into reality. "I meant Maizono-san! I'm so sorry!"

 

The idol giggled at Sonia's embarrassed stuttering, before taking both the princess's hands in hers. "Sonia-San, you have nothing to be sorry for! That was amazing!" She said, smiling. Sonia forced her eyes shut for a second as a silly way to hide her blushing face. "W-would you like to try it again?" the princess asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"Sure!" The peppy blue haired girl responded almost instantly. She looked into Sonia's eyes, and felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks the longer she looked.Sonia's eyes instantly widened before slowly fluttering shut. Her heart was beating faster than the speed of light in her chest. Souda was somewhere getting a nosebleed.

Sensing the nervousness in the blonde's body, Maizono decided to take charge of the situation. She wrapped her arms around the other girl's back, startling her.The blonde jumped, her eyes quickly opening in shock as she fell backwards slowly. The more contact with the Idol she had, the more she began to relax.

Maizono felt Sonia getting comfortable and used to her, so she decided to take the next step. She pulled the princess's face right in front of hers and gently pressed her lips against Sonia's. Sonia squeaked after getting another kiss from Maizono. The idol was so sweet and kind and so, so beautiful. They way she sang could call birds over! The princess slowly began to stroke the blue-haired girl's long locks. It worked in the movies, why not here?

Maizono blushed as she felt Sonia's hand against her soft hair, caressing it softly. She looked into Sonia's eyes and smiled. Sonia was the only one, in this moment, who could make her feel truly happy.Sonia smiled, slowly moving her hand down the idol's side. Stopping at certain curves with a small bite of her bottom lip. She would never admit it but she had a huge crush on the idol. The environment they were in, a crowded room seemed like something much more passionate..

The idol's blush deepened as she felt Sonia's hand moving down her back, only stopping at the base of her skirt. She'd always liked Sonia, though she usually shied away from things like this because she never had time to keep a relationship, what with her busy life .Sonia giggled, breaking the kiss slowly. 

Only wanting to get right to the good stuff, like in the movies. While the princess would never admit other things she has or not done to the thought of the blue-haired beauty will be kept private. If only the singer didn't travel so much.

Maizono felt the princess's lips pulling away from hers and looked up. She smiled. At this point, even just the image of Sonia's smile made her happy. Though, once again, she felt a moment of regret that she would most likely not be able to have a long lasting relationship with her job. The blue haired girl shook off her regrets as quickly as they came to her. "I want to live in the moment... I can't distract myself thinking about the past." Maizono murmured to herself.

"M-Maizono?" the princess questioned, putting a hand on blue-haired girl's cheek. "Are you okay sweets?" her voice almost broke from it's French-British accent and her green-blue eyes filled with concern. "I-if you want we can stop. This was hella fun after all." she admitted, smiling to try and mask the thought of this beautiful, beautiful girl ever getting upset.

The idol tried her best to part her lips in a smile for her friend, though it kept faltering. "N-no, I'm fine," The girl said, with a hint of sadness behind the happiness that her words supposed."Are you sure?" the blonde asked, caressing the singer's face. "If you want to stop we can. I understand how hard it is to go through with this kind of thing."

At this her artificial smile faltered and stopped immediately, and was replaced with a sad frown. Her eyes welled up with tears. "I-it's just s-so hard to think ab-b-bout how I'll never have a l-l-l-long term r-relationship with anyone..." She sniffed. 

The princess instantly grabbed the idol and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. Oh the poor girl was such a mess." It must be hard to be torn from place to place so often. " The blonde thought to herself as she quietly 'shooshed' the idol. Maizono continued sobbing, though her words were now unintelligible through all her tears. She thought of her memory notebook, and of how she had yet to ask Sonia for something to put in there, for something to remember her by when they were no longer together.

The blonde tried to hold back her tears, she hated seeing someone unhappy. Even if she hated them with a burning passion. The worst part is that she loved Maizono so much and it physically pained her to the idol so upset. Throughout her lifetime she always believed that Idols and Actors and everyone else on television was constantly happy and upbeat. This tore her apart as one small tear rolled down her cheeks.

Was this despair? The horrible antagonistic feeling they were fighting against.

The blue haired girl stood up and smiled weakly. "I-I know that this isn't going to help me much..." She said defeatedly, "But I need a souvenir... to remember you by..." The idol forced the words out. The blonde nodded, letting the bluenette stand. "O-oh course!" she insisted, holding her hand supportively "How about we go back to my cabin so we can find something and wash you up okay lovey?" the princess suggested, now forcing a smile similar to the idol's. "Ah... th-thank you..." Maizono said gratefully, squeezing Sonia's hand. "I-I think that would be a great idea!" She beamed, somewhat recovered from the sadness that had encompassed her moments before."If I may ask.." Sonia questioned, raising an eyebrow with a more concerned smile on her face. "How come you need something? I'm certainly not mad my love.."

"Well..." The blue haired girl thought for a moment. "I just need something to remember you by... When the time comes for us to part." She smiled sadly. This moment seemed bittersweet.The princess stifled back a small giggle. Maizono was so adorable! The blonde herself had never thought to take something small to remind her of people she loved, like her grandfather or her favorite maid. "Okay sweetie, I understand." she stated with a nod.

Maizono smiled, all traces of sadness gone from her face. She really was grateful for the princess's support and all the kindness that she had provided. "Thank you Sonia-san!" She said excitedly, and pulled Sonia into a hug.Sonia squeaked as she felt the idol's heat and body against her. Seeing the smile on the idol's face made her want to sing. Not because most princesses sang, but because she would love to hear Maizono sing in all kinds of ways.

The idol blushed as she heard Sonia squeak. Due to her rather exceptional intuition, she felt that she could sense Sonia wanting her to sing... or something of that sort. "Um..." Maizono said softly, "Do you wish to hear me sing?" She whispered."S-sure!" she answered, her pale white cheeks turning bright red. "I would love to Maizono-san!" the blonde giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

The bluenette blushed deeper, as she tried to decide what song she should sing. As she wondered, the song came out of nowhere, almost as if it had slapped her right in the face. She smiled and prepared to sing. "(hello!) I opened my window, whispering so no one would hear, (how are you!) In my room all alone and no one is near..." The first lines flowed beautifully, almost like a river made of musical melody. Sonia smiled wide, clapping her hands quickly and with pure happiness and enjoyment. "That was amazing Maizono-chan!" she chirped. "How does one sing like that?" the princess questioned.

"A-ah..." Maizono said, flustered. She was flattered that Sonia, someone she'd admired for so long, thought this about her! "I-it really isn't that good..." she said, embarrassed. "Though i do thank you for complimenting me!!" the singer insisted. "Nonsense!" the blonde said, taking the idol's hand for a second and walking in the direction of her cabin. "I've always loved your music and your voice is absolutely amazing!" Sonia complemented. "I've been quite jealous as rude of me to say.. Such a beautiful face and voice.."

Maizono was astonished, and flustered at the same time. "Y-you really thought that about me?" She asked in disbelief. "I-i’ve always looked up to you, actually... I always wanted to be a beautiful princess, ever since I was young..." She trailed off.

"Well, um... yes! When I was younger I always wanted to be an idol, having hundreds upon thousands of people almost worshipping me! I used to watch your concerts whenever they came on television!" the blonde admitted, twirling a bit of her hair around with her finger."Wow... I never knew you felt that about me...!" The idol said, smiling with tears in her eyes. She paused for a minute, thinking about what she would say. "Sonia..." She started.The blonde put a hand on the idol's chin. "Yes, my dear" she asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

The idol blushed, looking into Sonia's eyes. "... I love you." she said, almost breathless.The princess's eyes widened. "Thank you Maizono! I feel the same way, if not more.." she whispered, kissing the bluenette's forehead. Maizono smiled, relieved that Sonia felt the same about her. "Also, Sonia..." She paused. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Of course!" the blonde cheered, pulling Maizono into a small hug, resting her head on her shoulder with a large smile on her face. "I would love to!" The thought of possibly ruling a kingdom with Maizono make Sonia's heart flutter. "Thank you!" The idol smiled happily. "I love you so much, Sonia!" She beamed at the princess, before going in for a quick kiss. "Maybe sometime.. do you want to... have sex...?" Maizono asked nervously, hoping her girlfriend wouldn’t react too negatively.

Sonia thought for a second, biting her bottom lip before smiling with a nod. Sex wasn’t new to her, but she didn’t know that much information about Maizono besides the basics. "Well.. yes!" she giggled. "W-when?” she asked, this was a big decision after all."U-Uh..." Maizono said nervously. "I was thinking... maybe sometime in the near future?" She phrased it like a question, waiting anxiously for the princess's approval before saying any more.

The princess's lips turned into a seductive smile. "I mean I don't exactly care when. But hopefully-" she paused to look around for Komaeda. Since he would literally come screeching after anyone who mentioned the word 'hope' or any variation of the such. "-Soon."

The idol giggled at Sonia's looking around, as she knew she was probably checking for Komaeda. Everyone had gotten used to looking around for the Komister. She then regained her more serious air, and focused on the subject at hand. "Well... I was thinking 'near future' as in, like, tomorrow... or maybe even tonight, if you wanted..." She blushed and looked at the ground. 

The princess smirked, kissing the idol’s cheek. “Or now, I don’t really mind dear.” she admitted, tracing her finger down the bluenette’s side. Maizono was so adorable when she was nervous like this. On interviews that Sonia watched, she always seemed some tone of red or pink and playing with some cute little blue and pink journal.The idol blushed a fierce shade of fuschia as she heard Sonia's words. She smiled at the suggestion. "Yeah... now would be fine... a-as long as you really want to!" She said quickly, not trying to be demanding.

Sonia raised an eyebrow "Do you want to wait sweetie? Either way I don't mind.." the blonde admitted, holding Maizono's chin up."U-um.. yes..." Maizono said, embarrassed. "Sh-should i start?" Maizono asked nervously."Once again my royal subject, I don't mind.." she whispered. "Are you really sure?" the blonde questioned, her face turning a bright pink. "I don't really want to rush this.."

"NO! No, its fine! Really!" The bluenette insisted. "I really want to do this! I've decided!" She said, already beginning to undo her uniform's buttons. Sonia blushed, beginning to kiss the idol's neck quickly, rejecting her headband and tossing it across her cabin, next was her buttons of her undershirt. Maizono blushed, seeing Sonia having a bit of trouble unbuttoning her undershirt, and decided to help her with it. She quickly used her rather long fingers to successfully unbutton the princess's undershirt, exposing her super cute bra.

The princess blushed, as embarrassing as it sounded to her it was hard for her to get clothing off as if it was to was to get clothing on. Due to her upbringing of constantly being dressed and undressed. The blonde giggled, taking off the idol’s skirt slowly. Finally wishes, dreams and fantasies were coming true.

Maizono smirked slightly, seeing Sonia's embarrassed expression, though it was her turn to blush when the blonde started to take off her skirt. The bluenette also started to take off her super long socks like woah they are super long, and finally felt a bit more comfortable.

Sonia bit her bottom lip as she carefully removed her dress, then her own super long, black socks that went up nearly half of her leg. The royal smiled, this felt so odd seeing Maizono like this. Sure there was false pictures of the idol that you could find on any website with inappropriate photos.. 

Maizono smiled, using her shsl intuition to figure out what Sonia as thinking about. "This is the real thing, though, you know." She said, smiling as she surveyed Sonia's own body, and her cute panties and bra. She slowly began to take off her own shirt too. The blonde’s eyes widened as she snapped back into reality. “Maybe she really was an esper.. “She thought to herself. “Eh? Oh.. yeah I know this is real..” she mumbled, her face once again growing red as she lazily kicked one of her shoes into the closet.

The idol giggled as she heard the shoe hit the back of the closet, though she couldn't see it because her shirt was covering her eyes as she tried to pull it off. Once she finally succeeded with that, she was standing in front of her girlfriend, and each of them were just wearing underwear.

Despite seeing Maizono like this, Sonia was slightly overwhelmed by the situation at hand. Sure she wasn’t a virgin, far from it but still. Seeing her crush wrong, her girlfriend like this made her face turn cherry-red. “A-are you sure?” she asked again, stuttering and mumbling like the embarrassed baby she was.  
Maizono paused. "You know... I'm sorry. We really don't have to do this if you don't want to..." She said, and started to gather up her clothes. "No! I mean, no I really want to.." she mumbled, turning her legs in so her knees touched in embarrassment. "Should we continue?"

"Yes! I'm sorry for being rude..." Maizono said, tossing her clothes across the room and walking over to Sonia and kissing her bright red lips. She then pulled the princess over to the bed."N-no.. you’re fine." the princess moaned, beginning to kiss the idol's neck with the occasional giggle.

Maizono placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders and started leading them down her body to her breasts. She lightly squeezed one of them in some light teasing and giggled softly.Sonia smiled, gently biting down on the Idol's shoulder.The teasing was a bit too when she slipped out a small moan. The bluenette, hearing the moan, responded by squeezing both breasts at once, and moaned herself when she felt the princess bite down on her shoulder.

The royal giggled, continuing to nibble and bite on the idol's neck. God she could do this for hours, it just forced her heart to skip a beat every time Maizono moved.Maizono moaned with Sonia's continuous nibbling, feeling incredibly aroused. Slowly she moved her hands down Sonia's body, and proceeded to poke the princess's royal ass. 

The owner of the royal ass moaned, slipping one of her hands behind the idol’s back to unclip her bra. Which she could do correctly! She slowly moved her kisses and bites down to the bluenette’s shoulder where she planted a small kiss.

The bluenette moaned, partly in awe because of how Sonia just unclipped a bra without looking, but mainly out of the pleasure Sonia was giving her. She continued to squeeze and poke Sonia's butt, arousing herself as well as her partner. The royal broke her series of kisses and soon-to-be hickeys to move her head a bit before sending a few kisses down the bluenette’s breasts with a small smile on her face.

Maizono gasped at the feeling of Sonia's soft lips on her breasts. The idol realized, however, that she needed to undo Sonia's bra, as it was still on her chest. She reached her arms behind the princess's back and tried to undo it, though she eventually had to actually look to undo the clip.Sonia opened her eyes for a second, looking up at the idol's confused expression as she slowly swirled her tongue around her chest and came up, softly panting. "Need some help lovey?~"

"A-ah... Yes, actually..." Maizono gasped as she tried to undo the clip once again without success. The royal chuckled under her breath as she twisted her arm behind her back and quickly undoing the clip for the idol. “Sorry it’s so hard sweetie..” she teased, returning to her circles and lines on the idol’s chest.

"Its fine! Don't worry!" The bluenette said awkwardly, as she began to squeeze the boob even harder than she had last time. She heard a moan escape Sonia's lips as she continued to squeeze.Sonia began to squirm with pleasure, occasionally moaning with all of the stimulation. "T-touch me" she whimpered, shaking a bit in pleasure.

Maizono smirked as she took one of her hands and led it down the blonde's body, only stopping at her polka dotted panties.The royal moaned, repeating the action on Maizono's body and stopping the moment she could feel the inner fabric of the idol's panties.

Maizono began to pull the princess's panties down, exposing her vagina. She began to tease the princess again by squeezing her butt and thighs right around the vagina, moaning as she did so from Sonia's actions."God, for someone so famous she sure was a tease." the princess though, twisting her hand around the pop star's thighs and trying to touch every area but her clitoris.

The Idol moaned in pleasure as she felt Sonia gripping and twisting at her thighs, it felt so good to have her fingers touching all over the bluenette's legs. Though, she did wish Sonia would just get to it and stop teasing her.The blonde released a cocky smirk before actually touching the idol. Two fingers slowly patting around her inner walls. It's not like the princess hasn't touched a fucking vagina before.

Just this action caused Maizono to moan; this entire situation was far better than anything she'd ever experienced. Of course, she'd never actually had sex before; but that was beside the point. “You like that?” the princess teased, increasing her speed a bit with a smile. Oh Maizono, you adorkable virgin. The blonde thought to herself as the bluenette continued to moan and squeal. “I never expected you to be so.. fragile.” she whispered in the idol’s ear.

"A-ah!" Maizono moaned at Sonia's actions. "Fragile...?" Maizono smiled, despite this probably not being a compliment. She blushed as she felt Sonia's fingers inside her still increasing in speed. The bluenette felt that she would be coming to a climax soon."Yes lovey.." she said, removing her hand from the idol's panties and licking them clean of whatever fluids were on them. "This is your first time, isn't it Maizono?" Sonia asked, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed, embarrassed by the question. "Yeah, it is..." The singer replied shakily. She was still recovering from what Sonia had done. "I assume you've done this before, you seem like you're doing a good job!" Maizono complimented her.Sonia blushed "Thanks Sweetie" she whispered while giving the idol a quick peck. "As I would never call myself a person who's not a virgin, just a virgin with experience." they royale added with a smirk as she removed Maizono's panties. "Should I finish you up?"

"Yes please..." Maizono said, waiting in anticipation. "I would love for you to do that!" She said, this time with more enthusiasm, and she looked down to see Sonia posed and ready to start at any moment.The princess smiled, slowly licking Maizono's flower and swirling her tongue around her walls with a kiss. Feeling the singer becoming closer and closer by the second nearly drove her wild. Just a few more kisses…

"AH! SONIA, I'M GOING TO COME!!" Maizono screamed as she was brought to a climax. Sonia stood up, parts of her covered in the idol's fluid. "I'm sorry for getting it all over you!!" Maizono squeaked apologetically. The princess licked some of the Musician's fluids off of her face with a happy sigh. "It's fine. Really, I kind of enjoy this part to tell you the truth.." she insisted as she picked up a dirty napkin off the floor and cleaned herself up.

 

"Really??" Maizono questioned. "Hmm... looks like it's my turn then!" She smiled excitedly, walking over to the princess, who was still wiping herself off with the old napkin. Miss Nevermind smiled and kissed Maizono on the forehead. "You can try if you want lovey" she insisted, sitting down on the bed while tossing the napkin at the floor lazily. This woman rules an entire kingdom.

The idol nervously kneeled before the princess. "O-Okay.. I'm going to start now!" She announced, pulling Sonia's panties down with two of her fingers, just enough so she could see and easily access the area of interest, but didn’t take them completely off. The princess tried her best not giggle at Maizono's cuteness, announcing what she's going to do the moment she does it. "I can always get the royal rabbit sweetie.."

"Ah! no! I can do it!" She said, and resumed the task. She gently took two of her fingers and stuck them inside the princess, pumping up and down a bit like she'd seen Sonia do to her."M-maizono... that's very good l-lovey!" she moaned, biting her lower lip. The idol was pretty good at this for a first timer. "H-how about a little bit faster?"

"Okay!" The bluenette obeyed the princess's orders, pumping her fingers faster in and out of her, increasing speed quickly."Oh god! T-thank you MaAIZono!" she almost screamed, occasionally moaning and squealing. She was biting her bottom lip so hard it began to bleed a little!"Are you okaY?!" Maizono squeaked, seeing the blood, though she continued thrusting her fingers in and out, in and out…

The princess looked down to Maizono, noticing the look on concern on her face. "Yeah.. I'm fine sweetie. What's wrong?" the royal asked between moans and some slight panting, not seeming to notice the small stream of neon pink dribbling down her chin."Well, you were bleeding from biting your lip... Does that mean I'm doing a good job?" Maizono asked, rather proud of herself.

Sonia nodded, a very.. pleasured smile on her face. "Yes my love, y-your doing amazing.. Please don't stop!"Maizono blushed again and started pumping again, though it wasn't long before she started talking again. "Do you mind if I..." she motioned to her mouth and then to Sonia's vagina.The blonde nodded, blushing a bit when she did. "G-go ahead!" she encouraged, giving the idol a reassuring pat on the head. "Be however dangerous and gentle you want!" she smiled. “okay...!" the idol said. She withdrew her fingers and put her face right up next to her girlfriend's clitoris and experimentally stuck her tongue out and licked it.

The royal moaned, pushing the Idol's head forward a bit to just get a bit more. "T-thats it! K-k-keep going lovey!" she moaned, extremely close to climax. Maizono kept licking and swirling her tongue in Sonia's clitoris, and she knew that Sonia was about to climax. She kept going, faster, determined to please the princess.

Sonia moaned quietly. "Oh Maizono... oh my god..I'm.." she stuttered between moans. "I'm gonna-" she managed before climaxing. "Oh Lovey I am so sorry!" she whimpered, noticing Maizono's expression."I-it's okay, Sonia!" Maizono reassured her. "It's just a bit bitter-tasting... and sticky..." She made a face. She was happy, however, that she had pleased Sonia and done a good job.

She went on all fours to give the Idol a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you so much my royal subject!" the princess chirped before taking off one of her few rings and handing to the bluenette. "A fair trade I guess!"the princess insisted."Thank you so much!" Maizono squealed happily, putting the ring on her finger. "I'll never take it off!" She kissed Sonia on the lips and happily admired the ring.

"No problem my dear!" the royal insisted, getting up and grabbing the blue-haired girl's clothing and handing it to her with her infamous smile. "We should get dressed, shouldn’t we?"the blonde insisted."Yeah, we should!" The idol agreed. She got dressed as Sonia was still in her underwear. "I have practice changing quickly because I need to do do backstage often!" She said cheerily.

 

"You are too cute!" Sonia chirped, collecting her clothing and quickly changing with her ever-so-constant smile on her face. "I hope you enjoyed yourself Songbird!~" the princess beamed."I did! Very much so, actually!" Maizono responded. "Anything else you want to do?" the idol chirped.

"I don't really mind as long as it's with you~!" The ruler of a kingdom who just fucked a major celebrity continued to beam.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are aprechriated, blah blah blah we all get it!


End file.
